worlds_dividedfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf
Werewolves are individuals who turn into hyper aggressive wolves when the moon is full. many Humans see this as a curse, most werewolves share this view as the pain they must go threw over full moon can be unbearable. however there are a few werewolves who see it as a gift not a curse. Creation: to become a werewolf is if an individualis born a werewolf by one or both of his parents being one as well however there is a 50 50 chance a child with the gene of a werewolf will become one as the only way to become a werewolf i when the child reaches his 18th birthday his curse will be activated or removed depending on his actions if his actions were pure during his 18 years he will live as human if not he will live a lifetime as a wolf and bare the curse of the full moon. however there is a legend saying that the First Werewolf Michael has a rare supernatural abilty to pass on the curse by a bite only but the ritual works the same way the indivitual bitten will have a 50 50 chance of becoming a werewolf depending on how moral they were through however years they had when they were bitten. Diet: Werewolves can eat food like a normal Human. however in human form they have a craving for meat History, Unsuccessful Werewolves and the full moon: Werewolves are 4000 years old the first Werewolf in existence is Michael he is the strongest of all werewolves and many see him as a god to the species his word is law and he rules with an iron claw its follow him or die in his book. no one yet knows how Michael was turned into a wolf 4000 years ago it is a secret Michael is relcuctent to share not even those closest to him. Werewolves remain Human for most of the time until the Moon is Full, when the moon is full they will unwillingly turn into supernatural wolves and will kill anything and anyone with no remorse the individual has no control after the transformation the wolf has complete control, however even in human form they are effected by this curse, one symptom is an appetite for meat another is increased aggression due to there true nature being beasts the closer to the full moon it is the more aggressive they become. however there are legends through the werewolf packs across the world of werewolves from the time of Michael who could change at will and have complete control over there beast nature. Those who are not turned by the bite will live as Human but will still suffer from the traits of having the Gene such as cravings for meat and increased aggression the closer to the full moon it is. Powers: Animalistic Strength: Werewolves posses super strength they can easily over power Humans in there own human form or wolf form. the closer to the full moon a werewolf becomes the stronger they will get. in wolf form the strength is doubled making them a very dangerous predator. Unsucsessful Werewolves retain a limited form of Strength enough to over power most humans. Werewolves in Human form are stronger then most newbie vampires but will lose to older vampires, Werewolves in Wolf Form can take on and match the strength of Vampires as old as 1000 even if said werewolf is a newbie. Michael being the first werewolf as immense strength in human form he could easily match nearly any creature on earth in his wolf form his power is boosted making him even stronger. Animalistic Quickness: Werewolves posses Animalistic Quickness and can run faster then any Human when running at speed they appear as blurs, this ability gets better the longer the Individual stays a werewolf. newbies are not as fast as vampires but will easily beat other supernatural species. Unsucsessful Werewolves lose this ability, Michael being the first Werewolf in existence is faster then any wolf on record he can exceed the strength of most vampires too in wolf form. in Human form he could run faster then other supernatural species as well depending on there age range. Super Agility: Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Super Durability: Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans and vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. Healing Factor: Werewolves Posses amazing supernatural healing ability and can heal non fatal wounds fast they are not healed as fast as vampires but older werewolves will heal a lot quicker then newbie vampires and other supernatural species. Michael being the oldest Werewolf can heal non fatal wounds in mere momments. Super Seneses: Werewolves have the extremely keen, heightened, animal senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing these senses far out match that of any vampire even a newbie vampire has better senses the only vampires with better senses are older ones 4000+. Michael being the first werewolf has the best senses in all the supernatural world his senses increase in wolf form. Werewolf Bite: since werewolves cannot normally make Vampires the same as them they say the bite will kill a vampire however the legend says this works the other way round to. there has only ever been 5 cases where the victim has survived to be reborn a hybrid for unknown reasons. Michael's werewolf bite will kill supernatural creatures quicker then normal wolves. Full Moon: A werewolf's strength and speed is enhanced by the full moon. Lycan Enchancement: Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time Weakness: Full Moon: all though the moon increases there powers it also makes them more angry and animalistic for the whole night causing them to be reckless or careless. Transforming: all though there wolf form gives them more strength the physical pain that werewolves go through is said to be unspeakable this is why many werewolves even old ones say being a werewolf is a curse. Wolfbane: wolfs bane can burn Werewolfs if the touch it if ingested it will make them weak and sick. too much of it could maybe cause death just like in humans. Magic: Werewolves can be harmed and possibley killed by Magic Heart Removal: the act of removing a werewolfs heart will result in instant death. Decapatation: the act of removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. Fire: burning a werewolf will kill it Category:Races Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Werewolves